Enter the Asylum
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: The people in my head drive me nuts. Constantly. Take a peek at my daily life with my musi!
1. Help Me!

I watched from my bed as Carter chased Jez around my room, screeching like Vickie Guerrerro on helium.  
"What the hell, Jez? Give me my damn samurai swords back!"  
"No way, Pint-size! You're too young."  
"Jez, stop aggravating my daughter and give her her swords back. Carter, for the love of taco sauce, shut the hell up!"  
Jez grinned and handed me the swords, then darted out of my room.  
Carter sat on my bed beside me, handing me one and pulling out her sharpening stone. I was busily trying to write her story so I could have _something_ for her.  
"No way in Hell."  
"What, CM?"  
"Are you seriously putting me with Del Rio's lap dog?"  
"It's just a thought."  
She glared at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"No."  
"But Carter I-"  
"_No_, Mom. No way in Hell am I being paired with Ricardo Rodriguez."  
Glenn walked in and heard the tail end of her sentence, then turned to glare at me.  
"No."  
"Glenn... It's only an idea!"  
They both glared at me and I winced.  
"Okay! Carter, how about Alex Riley?"  
"Guy with the Letterman jacket?"  
"Yeah."  
"Doable. Alright Ma."  
I sighed in relief.  
"Thank you. That alright with you, mister Pissy?"  
"I'm not pissy, AJ."  
"Uh huh, sure."  
Carter snickered and high-fived her dad and I groaned.  
"Alright now shoo! I have work to do."  
They smirked simultaneously and I shivered.  
"Creepy bastards you two are."  
Izzy walked into my room as they walked out, plopping on my rug.  
"Yo A."  
"AJ, Izzy."  
"Das what I said."  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
"I wanna know when me and Roman's story is being written."  
"I have no idea. Let me get back to you on that."  
She groaned and I threw my giant binder of current stories at her head.  
"You look in there and tell me where the hell I'm supposed to find time for you and Roman's fic."  
Izzy glared at me and flipped through the binder, pausing to snort.  
"You wrote Carter's birth, yet you can't find time to do me and Roman?"  
I growled and moved to punch her, but she ducked out of my way.  
"Leave, Riales!"  
Snickering, the irritant left my room, only to be replaced by someone I found worse than her.  
"What do you want, Show?"  
"I want to know when you're gonna do a story for me."  
My jaw dropped and my eyes narrowed.  
"You're telling me to do a story?"  
"Yeah! Why am I here if you aren't gonna use me?"  
"I have no idea, Showbiz. Maybe it's because you broke my door down and demanded a story?"  
He hung his head and I groaned.  
"Don't do that! You know how much I hate that."

"Put me in a story then!"  
"Maybe I'll put you with Carter!"  
From somewhere outside my room I heard Carter protesting that idea. Very loudly.  
I stuck my head out the door and yelled.  
"Carter, you better not break my Xbox again!"


	2. Boogeyman Issues

"Make them all go the hell away, damn it! It's three in the damn morning," I groaned from beneath my pillow.  
Glenn chuckled.  
"Sorry, babe. You're stuck with them."  
"Can't you threaten them please?"  
"Nope."  
"Useless bastard. EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"Auntie AJ?"  
I popped my head out from its hiding spot to see little Asia Brooks looking up at me.  
"Hey, Punkette. What's the matter?"  
Her hazel eyes looked back toward the door and she moved closer to me.  
"Asia?"  
"He won't leave me alone," she whimpered. I whipped my head toward the door to see Boogeyman grinning at me, worms dripping from his mouth.  
"London bridge is falling down..."  
"Get. Out."  
Boogeyman kept grinning and I looked over at Glenn.  
"Either you do it or I'll kick you out instead."  
Sighing, Glenn picked up the annoyance and threw him out of the room, where he hit the opposite wall.  
"Better, beautiful?"  
"Yeah," I said while looking down at Asia. She was curled up in my lap, just like Carter used to do when she was little. "Babe, look. Remember when Carter did that?"  
"Yeah."  
Punk barged his way into the room and looked down at Asia.  
"What happened? I woke up and she was gone."  
"Boogeyman happened. She's okay, Punk."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Leave now so I can sleep?"  
"Sorry."

The next morning, I awoke to see all my musi gathered in my living room.  
"Um, what's going on?"  
Ember ran up to me with tears in her eyes and I grew more confused.  
"Emmy?"  
"Momma AJ's gone."  
I looked over at Tristen, who was crying, and Kane, who had a look of anger on his face.  
"What happened?"  
"She just started screaming at me, calling me a hypocrite for sleeping with Punk and accused me of trying to take Kane away from her. Then she told Kane he should've died in a fire and that Gemma wasn't his."  
"What?"  
The doorbell rang and I answered it, staring in shock.  
"Can I come in?", Trish Stratus asked.  
"Um, sure."  
From behind me came two growls, and immediately I knew we were in trouble.  
Trish looked past me to Kane and Tristen and smiled.  
"I know about you."  
Tristen smirked.  
"Bet you do, Beautiful."  
Giggling, the dark-haired Diva walked past me into Tristen and Kane's arms. They glared at the rest of my guys, especially Cena, and walked back to their room.  
"Ours!"

"Carter!"  
My daughter peeked inside the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Ma?"  
"I'm pairing you with Alex."  
"Sweet!"  
"But you and Helms are gonna be friends."  
"Awesome."  
"Yeah. Now go away."

"Kay."  
Lita walked into the kitchen and dug through my fridge, pulling out my bottle of cream soda.  
"Hey, no! That's mine!"  
She stared at me and took a long swig.  
"Mine now."  
Punk walked in just as I was about to slap her.  
"Easy, ladies. Punk is here to save the day," he said, handing me a six-pack of cream soda.  
"Yay! Thank you!"  
Asia ran up and stole a bottle, then ran away giggling.  
"Thank you, Aunty AJ!"


	3. Where'd You Go?

The alarm clock went off next to my ear and I growled, punching it and causing it to hit my wall.  
"So violent."  
I rolled over and glared at Mark, who was standing over me like a creep.  
"You're a creeper, Calloway. And I'm tired."  
"You gotta wake up though."  
"Fuck off, Mark! I'm freaking exhausted."  
Somebody dumped icewater on my bed and I flew up, glaring at my one stable, the Chicago ChainGang.  
"Bastards."  
"Jaycie's idea," Roman said with a smirk. That reminded me...  
"Hey Roman, what do you think of Maria Kanellis?"  
"Why?"  
"You need a pairing."  
He thought it over for all of five seconds before nodding excitedly.  
"Wicked sick, mamacita."  
"Good. Now it's just Jaycie that needs a pairing."  
"AUNTIE AJ! NADIA IS SMOKING AGAIN!"  
I rolled my eyes and growled. I'd told that girl millions of times not to smoke in the house.  
"NADIA TAYLOR CRUZ YOU PUT THAT DAMN SMOKE OUT NOW!"  
"Maybe you should go down there?"  
Resigning myself to the chaos I was about to enter, I walked downstairs, pounding on doors as I went.  
"Everybody up now! I gotta leave in ten!"  
Ember peeked out of her and Chris' room, rubbing her eyes.  
"Auntie AJ, do we all have to go with ya? We could use the sleep."  
I looked at Ember's eyes and figured she'd stayed up all night taking care of a sick Kamden while Chris was on the road.  
"No Emmy, you can stay home with Kamden. Do you need help?"  
"Can you leave Ash here too? He can get me the stuff I need."  
"Sure. ASHWINDER!"  
"Yo!"  
"You're on sick duty with Emmy until Chris gets back!"  
"Alright!"  
That was settled and I continued walking, pounding on Adrian and Evan's door.  
"Dri! Evvy! Up and at em!"  
Adrian sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
"It's six in the morning!"  
"Get the fuck up, Adrian."  
He growled at me and slammed the door.

I walked downstairs to see Jez, Shannon, Riley, Carter, and Glenn all sitting at the table.  
"Morning," I yawned.  
"Why do you look like you jumped in a pool?"  
"Because CCG thought it would be funny to dump icewater on me."  
Carter ran up to me and hugged my leg, beaming.  
"Morning mama!"  
"Hey baby girl. You eat already?"  
"Yep! Daddy made cheesy eggs and bacon!"  
I looked over at Glenn pleadingly.  
"Please tell me you saved some bacon."  
He chuckled and put the rest of it on a plate, handing it to me.  
"Carter kept trying to sneak it."  
I glared playfully down at my little girl, tapping her on the nose.  
"You kept trying to steal Mama's bacon, Carty?"  
She giggled and nodded.  
"Bacon yummy!"  
I grinned and slid her a couple of pieces.  
"Here, baby girl."  
She began scarfing it down and I finished what I had, quickly grabbing my backpack and Walkman.  
"Alright. Who's coming with me?"  
Carter clung to my leg and Jez tilted her head.  
"Somebody's gotta protect yo ass from those bitches, AJ."  
I smirked.  
"Damn right, Jez. GLENN IS IN CHARGE, EVERYONE!"  
Various goodbyes were shouted at me before I walked out the door with Jez.

My last class of the day. PE. And I despised it.  
Jez laughed at me trying to do thirty situps as she easily did sixty pushups.  
"Come on, slowness!"  
"Shut up, Jez!"  
She smirked and flounced over to the balance beam, using her hands to walk across it.  
"Damn show off."  
The bell rang and I trudged out of the gym, climbing onto the bus and putting my headphones in. The sound of Slow Chemical blared through my ears and I smiled.

As soon as I opened the door, all Hell broke loose.  
Carter bolted up to me, her knees scraped. Ember and Ash were fighting, Dani was yelling at Andi, and I couldn't hear myself think.  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!"  
They all turned toward me and I smirked.  
"Better. What happened while I was gone?"  
Tristen peeked around the corner.  
"Glenn disappeared."  
My brain froze, and I looked at Carter, crouching to her level.  
"Baby Girl?"  
She sniffled and looked up at me.  
"Owie, Mama."  
"I know, honey. Where'd Daddy go?"  
"I dunno. He said that he needed to go back home and then he left."  
I panicked. If Glenn wasn't here, and he needed to go home, where the hell could he be?


	4. I came home to his arms around you

Glenn and Mark stood in the ashes of their childhood home, obediently looking at the man who called himself their father while he screamed at them.

"You abandoned me! Both of you abandoned me! For who? Women that can give you nothing but trouble. Especially you, Kane. I thought you were smarter than this!"

Glenn said nothing, only clenching his fists as he glared at the ground. AJ loved him. She'd given him their beautiful Carter. Paul was wrong.

"Are you even listening to me?"

He looked up and shook his head, glaring.

"No, Paul. I'm not listening to you."

His head snapped to the side with the force of the slap, and he closed his eyes as the fat man got in his face.

"You are pathetic. I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance. Should have let you die that night in that fire."

The sound of three motorcycles drew their attention and the three men stared as Tristen, Jez, and Dani pulled into the road. They pulled their helmets off and walked up, Tristen practically purring as she wrapped herself around Glenn. Dani wrapped her arms around Mark's waist and batted her eyelashes at him while Jez grinned at Paul.

"Long time no see, Dad."

"I never fathered you."

Jez pouted.

"Yes you did! I grew up playing in the coffins that once were here! I watched as you embalmed the bodies and burned others to ashes."

Tristen watched the exchange until Glenn pinched her arm.

"Ow!"

"Why are you here?"

"To come take your stupid ass home. AJ won't come out of her room unless it's to feed Carter and Xander. And speaking of the kids, they haven't stopped crying."

His heart tore at the thought of his family hurting so badly.

"And Dani?"

"Did you really think she was giving Mark up without a fight? Especially to Michelle McCool?"

"No."

"AJ isn't giving you up without a fight either, Glenn. She just felt that Carter needed her mom."

"I understand."

Tristen realized that Paul was staring at her and she played up her act, running a hand down Glenn's arm.

"So baby, when are we going home? I want to torture AJ Lee some more."

Glenn was caught off guard, but played along.

"Once Paul is finished with whatever we're here for, we can leave. She's still locked in the basement, right Princess?"

"Of course. I keep letting her pass out and waking her up with matches to the face."

Paul had a twisted smile on his face.

"Maybe I was wrong about this one, Kane. Maybe she isn't trouble."

"Paul, right? Do you mind if I take him home? We were almost done with our game and I do so want to finish it. It was so much fun."

Paul looked at Glenn, who was smirking at him.

"Go home."

The minute Tristen rode up to the house, Glenn bolted off the bike, bursting into the house and searching for AJ.

However, his excitement turned to enraged jealousy when he found Christian curled up beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He must have made a sound because her brown eyes opened and she looked at him sleepily.

"Glenn?"

He said nothing and she drifted back to sleep. His anger boiled over and Glenn stomped out of the house, slamming the door and climbing into his truck, hoping to escape the anger.


	5. I couldn't stay away

Carter sat in her room, quietly sketching in her notebook. Her mom was still upset. She'd cried herself to sleep last night. The little girl was worried for her mom, and was trying to figure out how to fix it.  
"Car!"  
She turned and smiled at her little brother, holding out her arms as he tried to walk over to her. He got a few steps before falling on his butt and looking at her with sad eyes.  
"Car."  
Carter crawled over to where he sat, pulling him into her arms.  
"Come here, baby bro."  
"Car. Wann Dada."  
"I know, buddy. I want Daddy too."  
"Mama cwy. She sad."  
"I know she is."  
"Dada make her cwy."  
Carter looked up as a shadow fell over the two of them, locking eyes with their father.  
"Hey Xan, why don't you go find Uncle Mark?"

Glenn hid behind a door as his son toddled down the hallway to his brother's room, then quietly walked into Carter's room.  
"Baby girl."  
"Don't, Dad. You made Mom cry herself to sleep for the past three nights. Xander keeps asking for you and every time he does, she gets this look on her face that nobody wants to see. You've hurt us. How could you just leave us like that?"  
His heart tore at the look on her face.  
"Baby girl..."  
"You didn't even say goodbye," she whispered. Glenn walked over and hugged her, smoothing her hair as she cried.  
"I'm so sorry, Carter."  
"You hurt her, Daddy. You hurt us."  
"I never wanted to. But I had to take care of something."  
She hugged him tighter.  
"Daddy..."  
He got down to her level and lifted her chin.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm never leaving you again."  
"Or Mom? Or Xander?"  
"Them either."  
"Promise?"  
Glenn held out his pinkie and she wrapped hers around it, giggling as he smiled.  
"Love you, Daddy."  
"I love you too, Carter."

I sat outside on the porch, my eyes fighting to stay open as I watched the rain come down hard. I couldn't sleep anymore. It hurt too much to sleep.  
Someone opened the door behind me and I ignored it, still watching the rain.  
"You always did love storms."  
He wrapped his arms around me and I forced myself not to react.  
"I missed you, AJ."  
"Sure you did," I replied coldly.  
He sighed.  
"Please don't do this."  
That pissed me off and I broke away from him.  
"Don't do what? Get rightfully pissed because you fucking abandoned me and the kids without so much as an explanation? That's the least I deserve from you, Glenn."  
"I know."  
That pissed me off further and I slapped him. His head snapped to the side and he closed his eyes.  
"I deserve that."  
I started punching him in the chest, the blows getting weaker the faster I went until finally I slumped against him, crying.  
"How could you leave us for her?", I whispered.  
"I didn't."  
"I know Lita was there, Glenn. Don't lie to me."  
He wrapped his arms around me.  
"She was there, yes. But I was more concerned with Paul than her at the time. He's dead, AJ."  
I wiped my eyes.  
"I heard."  
"I left because he was dying. Yes, he told me that you were bad for me. But I didn't listen. And then Tristen managed to convince him I was with her and not you."  
Thank god for my head OC. I laid my head on his chest until he tilted my chin up and kissed me.  
"I will never leave you again."  
"Swear to me."  
"I swear, AJ. I'm here forever."  
I hugged him tightly.  
"That's how long I plan on keeping you, Glenn."


End file.
